Entre sueños
by Marie A. Rose
Summary: Bella es una simple estudiante de derecho. Una de sus mayores pasiones, que guarda bajo llave, es la escritura. Todo iba según lo planeaba hasta que un día el personaje de uno de sus libros aparece en sus sueños haciéndola cosas que ningún otro hombre la había hecho. ¿Qué pasará si ese hombre resulta ser real y es su próximo jefe, Edward Cullen, dueño de Masen C.B. Enterprise?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, está es mi primera historia y espero que me deis una oportunidad. Espero que os guste :)**

* * *

**Preludio**

Desde que comenzó a escribir aquella historia los sueños la atormentaban. Escribía por puro placer, por desahogo, para olvidarse del día a día y poder refugiarse en diferentes mundos donde todo era mejor y donde a pesar de las dificultades siempre había un final feliz. Ella amaba escribir, imaginar y plasmar sus pensamientos en trozos de papel para luego guardarlos en el fondo del cajón de su escritorio. Era joven y se encontraba cursando el segundo año de la universidad.

Estudiaba derecho penal, siempre le habían llamado la atención las leyes, sin embargo no descartaba poder convertirse algún día en una escritora de éxito. Nadie leía lo que escribía y no sabía si realmente valía para ello pero a ella le gustaba y ponía todo su esfuerzo en hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Hacía una semana de que aquella idea le había llegado a la cabeza y no podía eliminarla de su mente por mucho que quisiera. Ya había escrito alrededor de cien páginas y no podía parar de escribir, no podía concentrarse en la universidad ni en el pequeño trabajo de camarera que hacía tres tardes a la semana. Él siempre iba a su mente para torturarla. Y por las noches, los sueños que tenía, la hacían despertarse alterada a la mañana siguiente, con el corazón desbocado y la respiración acelerada y envuelta en una fina capa de sudor. Incluso había empezado a quedarse dormida en las situaciones más vergonzosas posibles. Esa misma mañana se había quedado dormida en mitad de la clase de derecho constitucional y el profesor la había despertado dando un fuerte golpe a la mesa. Había deseado que en ese momento se abriera la tierra y se la tragara.

Bella se recogió su castaño y rizado pelo en una coleta alta, se puso ropa cómoda para estar por su apartamento y cogió el cuaderno donde escribía más otro que tenía reservado, al primero solo le faltaban un par de hojas por rellenar. Con un café reposando en la mesita baja del pequeño salón, un paquete de cigarrillos cerca y su cuaderno y un bolígrafo, se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a escribir. Y escribió sobre él, el personaje que habitaba en su mente y que ansiaba con salir de allí a través de las palabras que ella escribía para contar su historia.

Estaba en la mejor parte, una parte de acción y misterio, donde el personaje principal y su acosador fantasmal, se bajaba del coche de alta gama que conducía para enfrentarse al hombre malvado que había asesinado a sus padres y a su esposa, al hombre que le había torturado de pequeño y que había abusado de él, cuando el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de Bella. Sus párpados se encontraban cada vez más pesados y le costaba mantener el hilo de la historia. Su mano iba aflojando lentamente el bolígrafo hasta que terminó rodando por el cuaderno y cayendo al suelo. Bella ladeó la cabeza y cerró sus ojos presa del cansancio que había surgido mágicamente en ella y se durmió.

_Unas extrañas, grandes y frías manos la recorrían el cuerpo provocándola espasmos de placer. Era la mejor sensación de su vida. Se sentía viva, deseada, completa. Era el paraíso. Los dedos de aquella mano comenzaron a rodear la aureola de su pezón, erizándoselo, poniéndolo más erecto de lo que ya se encontraba y la boca del hombre lo sopló justo en el momento en que una oleada de placer electrizante la obligó a arquear su espalda, intensificándolo todo. _

_—Por favor —suplicó Bella con la voz ahogada sintiendo como el cosquilleo de sus piernas aumentaba hasta extremos inexplicables. _

_— ¿Qué es lo que deseas Bella? —ronroneó el hombre con voz ronca antes de pasar sus dientes desde entre los pechos de Bella hasta su ombligo para bordearlo con la lengua. _

_—No lo sé, no se lo que quiero, solo quiero que esto acabe —nunca había sentido nada igual, no recordaba haber estado antes con un hombre como lo estaba con este y no sabía lo que venía ahora. _

_— ¿No te gusta esto, no te gusta lo que hago? —preguntó él apartándose de ella abruptamente. _

_Bella abrió los ojos aterrorizada porque el se marchara y la dejara así, con esa sensación inexplicable de querer tocar el cielo pero a medio camino de poder hacerlo. Se sentó en la cama y miró al hombre que tenía delante de ella con la boca abierta. No recordaba haberle visto antes, pero se parecía mucho a alguien. Tenía el pelo de un color cobrizo todo desordenado, tenía unos profundos ojos verdes manchados con sombras de deseo y culpabilidad, sus labios rojos estaban llenos y parecían ser absolutamente comestibles. _

_—Contesta Bella, ¿no te gusta lo que hago? —su tono era mordaz y parecía estar comenzando a irritarse por tener que esperar a que ella al fin contestara. _

_—Si, me gusta, pero nunca antes… —vaciló esperando no tener que decir algo tan vergonzoso en voz alta. _

_— ¿Nunca antes que, Bella? _

_—Me había sentido así, siento cosquillas en lugares donde no creía posibles —susurró agachando la cabeza avergonzada sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban a colorearse. _

_—Dime Bella, ¿dónde sientes esas cosquillas? —él se arrodilló en la cama y se movió unos cuantos centímetros para estar más cerca de ella. _

_Bella titubeó durante unos segundos no estando segura de si indicarle donde o no, pero lo que sentía entre sus piernas era mucho más poderoso que cualquier pudor que pudiera tener y se sentía frustrada por no poder seguir sintiendo aquello y por no saber que sucedería después. _

_Alargó su mano para coger la del hombre plantado delante de ella y llevó su mano hasta su vientre, bajándola despacio hasta su monte de Venus y al final hasta su clítoris que palpitaba expectante. _

_—Aquí —el sonrió socarronamente y se abalanzó encima de Bella como un león a punto de morder a su presa. _

_— ¿Alguna vez te ha tocado un hombre cómo te estoy tocando yo? —preguntó él a la vez que comenzaba a mover sus dedos por el clítoris de Bella, cogiéndolo entre sus dedos y luego soltándolo de golpe. _

_Bella negó con la cabeza apoyándola en la almohada y moviéndola de lado a lado por el placer que le provocaban aquellos dedos en su sexo. Varios gemidos escaparon por entre sus labios y cerró los ojos extasiada. _

_— ¿Cómo… cómo te llamas? —se atrevió a preguntar con la voz entrecortada. _

_—Edward. Edward Cullen —dijo moviendo sus dedos cada vez más rápido y dirigiendo un dedo a su entrada con la intención de penetrarla—. Y Bella, aquí el que hace las preguntas soy yo, no tú. _

_Edward… el nombre la sonaba. Pensó en ello tan bien como el éxtasis que estaba sintiendo la dejaba, lo había escuchado en algún lugar pero no sabía donde. Le era conocido, muy familiar y no cayó en ello hasta que el dedo de Edward entró en ella fuertemente haciéndola pegar un grito y abriendo rápidamente sus ojos. Edward Cullen era el personaje de su libro. _

El sonido del teléfono la despertó. Su corazón latía desbocado, sentía su sexo palpitar incontrolable y tenía la respiración errática. El sueño había sido demasiado real, como si no hubiera sido un sueño si no algo que hubiera pasado de verdad, sin embargo estaba medio tumbada en el sofá, con el cuaderno desparramado encima de su pecho. Ya había anochecido. Miró el reloj y se alertó cuando vio que era casi la hora de cenar y de meterse en la cama.

El teléfono seguía sonando interrumpidamente y se incorporó deprisa para atender la llamada.

—Bella Swan —contestó intentando que su voz sonara lo más normal posible.

—Hola Bella, soy Emily Call del departamento de recursos humanos de Masen C.B. Enterprise. Recibimos tu currículo hace un par de semanas y queríamos saber si te interesaría venir a una entrevista para un puesto de becaria en el departamento legal. Hemos visto que estas estudiando derecho y parece que eres buena estudiante y tienes unas magnificas notas. Por supuesto tendrías opción a ascender de puesto después de seis meses de haber empezado a trabajar con nosotros.

Había estado esperando aquella llamada desde que había visto que había unos cuantos puestos libres. Aunque ya trabajaba de camarera el dinero que ganaba a penas y la daba para sobrevivir en condiciones. No había mucho trabajo y solo trabajaba tres días a la semana por lo que las propinas que la dejaban no eran demasiado grandes, pero aquel trabajo la ayudaría a poder pagar mejor las cuentas y a no preocuparse tanto por el dinero.

—Claro, estoy muy interesada en acudir a la entrevista —dijo intentando no parecer demasiado ansiosa.

—Entonces si te viene bien nos vemos mañana a primera hora de la mañana. ¿Sabes dónde esta el edificio?

—Si, se donde está.

—Muy bien, entonces. Tendrás que subir hasta la octava planta y allí en recepción pregunta por mi. La chica que está allí te indicara cual es mi despacho. Nos vemos mañana Bella —Emily se despidió alegremente de Bella y colgó rápidamente dándole poco tiempo a Bella para despedirse.

Si todo salía bien pronto comenzaría a trabajar en una de las empresas de publicidad más conocidas de todos los Estados Unidos. Bella sonrió y corrió a la cocina a hacerse algo de cenar para después preparar todo para la entrevista. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de su protagonista haciéndola cosas íntimas en sus sueños no podía borrarse de su mente y aquello la perturbaba.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí, espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis saber que os parece. Si os gusta subiré pronto el primer capítulo que ya tengo casi acabado. ¡Saludos a todas! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, me sabía mal solo subir el preludio que es tan cortito y por eso subo también el primer capítulo. He visto vuestros reviews y ha sido... wow... no esperé tener ninguno y estoy muy sorprendida y agradecida. Es fantastico que os guste mi fic, estoy muy emocionada. **

**Me habéis preguntado que cuando actualizo y la verdad no lo se. Ahora tengo unas semanas libres en el trabajo e intentaré escribir mucho y actualizar pronto, una vez cada dos o tres dias. Cuando vuelva al trabajo no podrá ser tan seguido ya que no me dara mucho tiempo y tengo un terremoto como hijo que consume gran parte de mi tiempo libre, pero ya os ire avisando cuando actualice. Gracias, gracias y mil gracias por leer. Espero que el primer capitulo os guste. Saludos a todas! **

* * *

**1**

_"La vida es impredecible, nunca sabes lo que va a suceder, siempre se piensa que va a pasar algo y luego termina siendo todo diferente a como creíste que sería. Por mucho que intentamos gobernar nuestra vida y hacernos dueños de ella no podríamos estar más lejos. Alguien más la gobierna por nosotros, mueve los hilos y nos manejas cual títeres sin cabeza, despistándonos, descolocándolos y haciendo que nos pasen las cosas más impensables y llega un momento en que ya no sabemos que es verdad o que es mentira, que es ficción y que realidad. Sabemos y hemos escuchado muchas veces que la realidad puede superar la ficción pero lo que no sabemos es que la ficción, aquello que creemos fantasía y que vive en un mundo desconocido, puede hacerse realidad y llegar hasta nuestras vidas cambiándolas por completo. Porque si, esos fantasmas y seres que se ven en libros o películas quizás puedan salir de ellos sin que nosotros nos demos cuenta, llegar a nuestras vidas, conocerlos y creer que son seres reales, hasta que llega un momento en que la fina línea que lo separa todo y que ha hecho que los conozcamos por algo en concreto pero sin llegar a profundizar, se rompe y el abismo empieza a abrirse en nuestros pies con la intención de tragarnos. Porque sin quererlo puedes llegar a sentir algo, a enamorarte, de una persona que en realidad no existe aunque todo el mundo crea que es así. Y ese personaje ha llegado al mundo real por un motivo que hasta el final nos es desconocido"._

Aquellas palabras rondaban por su cabeza desde que se había despertado. Era la primera vez en una semana que no soñaba con aquel hombre haciéndola cosas impensables que conseguían hacerla enrojecer solo con recordarlas vagamente. Esta vez sus sueños habían vagado por aquellas palabras narradas por una voz de mujer que no reconocía y que posiblemente había sido producto de su imaginación. Bella tenía una imaginación muy vivaz pero todo aquello era demasiado extraño y estaba preocupada por su salud mental. Nada era normal desde que la historia de Edward Cullen había pasado por su cabeza. Sabía que no era un ser real y que no debería pensar tanto en él pero no conseguía borrarle de su mente. Sentía como si el existiera de verdad y estuviera muy cerca de ella pero no sabía donde.

El metro estaba atestado de gente a aquella hora pero daba las gracias porque ya solo la quedaba una parada más y se bajaría para acudir a la entrevista. Esperaba que todo saliera bien y no dijera nada equivocado que la podría poner en evidencia. No era capaz de concentrarse demasiado y era preocupante. No podía quedarse en las nubes pensando en el protagonista de su libro mientras hablaba con Emily. Necesitaba el trabajo.

En cuanto el tren se detuvo, ella bajo corriendo mirando la hora de su pequeño y barato reloj de muñeca. Tenía nada más que veinte minutos para llegar y antes de encontrarse con Emily necesitaba arreglarse un poco para no parecer una cualquiera. Estaba nerviosa y con esos sueños tan extraños no descansaba demasiado por lo que unas pequeñas ojeras manchaban sus ojos y se había puesto algo de maquillaje para taparlas, aunque odiaba tener que echarse esos asquerosos productos en el cuerpo.

Corrió por las calles hasta llegar al edificio de Masen C.B. Enterprise. Bella se quedó con la boca abierta. Había pensado que sería algún lugar grande con varios pisos de altura pero no se imaginó que sería un rascacielos. Estaba en el centro de la ciudad donde se encontraban todas las grandes empresas, algunas más importantes que otras, y aunque había varios rascacielos también había edificios más pequeños y ella pensó que sería uno de esos y no de los grandes. Respiró hondo un par de veces y entró por las puertas giratorias hasta un hall de suelos de mármol, paredes negras con decoraciones abstractas en blanco, había un mostrador enorme al lado del a entrada con dos recepcionistas, varios sofás en tonos dorados en una esquina y varias plantas decoraban el lugar con algunos cuadros colgados en las paredes y del techo caían tres lámparas de araña con pequeños cristales incrustados.

Era para quedarse con la boca abierta, pero Bella se obligó a cerrar la suya para no quedar avergonzada delante de todas las personas que entraban y salían por las grandes puertas. Todos iban con trajes impolutos, perfectos peinados y las mujeres perfectamente maquilladas. Se sentía fuera de lugar con sus pantalones de traje, de un color negro, de un mercadillo de segunda mano, su camisa que al menos tenía cinco años, mal maquillada, con el pelo recogido en una coleta y unos zapatos bajos. Era como si hubiera entrado en un mundo diferente.

Agitó la cabeza para reaccionar y se movió hasta los ascensores. Había al menos cinco que ella pudiera ver desde donde estaba, pero el hall tenía varios pasillos que llevarían a alguna lugar más dentro del edificio y seguramente allí habría más. Intentaba no sentirse pequeña rodeada de toda esa gente pero no podía evitarlo. Quería encogerse y esconderse en alguna esquina para pasar desapercibida.

Entró en el ascensor cuando sus puertas abrieron y estuvo a punto de ser aplastada por varias personas, cuando estas la empujaron al fina del pequeño cubículo, ansiosas por llegar a sus puestos de trabajo. Escuchó una voz a lo lejos que la llamó la atención. Esa voz le resultaba conocida, demasiado conocida. Alzó la cabeza y se puso de puntillas para intentar ver entre toda la gente que había en el ascensor pero solo pudo vislumbrar una cabellera oscura, iba a centrar más la vista para ver mejor, sin embargo las puertas se cerraron justo en ese momento dejándola con las ganas.

"Seguramente sea solo mi imaginación… otra vez", se dijo mentalmente apartando de su cabeza lo que acababa de ver y la sensación que comenzaba a surgir en ella de ansiedad.

Justo enfrente del ascensor de la octava planta se encontraba un mostrador de cristal y detrás había una mujer rubia de pelo liso y largo. Bella se acercó a ella y carraspeó para llamar la atención de la mujer que miraba absorta unos papeles. Levantó la vista y la miró.

— ¿Qué desea? ¿Tiene alguna cita?

—Si, me llamo Isabella, Bella Swan y vengo a una entrevista con Emily.

—Oh, si, ya me avisaron de que vendría. Sígame por favor —la rubia se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a andar por una serie de corredores que Bella intentó memorizar.

—La señora Call se encuentra ahora mismo en una reunión pero no tardara demasiado en regresar. ¿Quiere un café o algo señorita Swan? —la preguntó intentando parecer amable sin embargo Bella pudo notar en su voz algo de desprecio.

—No gracias, estoy bien así.

—Como desee. Si necesita algo ya sabe donde encontrarme. Mi nombre es Tanya Denali —Bella asintió con la cabeza en agradecimiento y Tanya se marchó de allí tan rápido como la había llevado.

Bella no tuvo que esperar demasiado. En pocos minutos una alta mujer con un perfecto traje de diseñador en tonos rosados apareció delante de ella. Era morena, con la piel oscura y tenía una sonrisa resplandeciente que aumentó de tamaño al ver a Bella.

—Buenas días, tú debes de ser Isabella, Bella, ¿cierto? —Emily la preguntó alargando la mano hacia Bella quien la cogió gustosa.

—Y tú debes de ser Emily, encantada de conocerte.

—Igualmente Bella, acompáñame a mi despacho para que podamos hablar tranquilamente.

Emily abrió una puerta que se encontraba delante de Bella e hizo un gesto invitándola a pasar. El interior era tan magnifico como todo lo que Bella había visto hasta ese momento, solo que en colores anaranjados que daban vida a la habitación. Se sentó en una mesa delante del escritorio y espero a que Emily tomara asiento.

—Vamos a tener que hacer esto rápido Bella. Siento no poder dedicarte más tiempo pero ha surgido un problema en la empresa que tengo que solucionar. Si lo hubiera sabido ayer cuando te llame hubiera concertado una cita para mañana —la explicó detenidamente revolviendo unos papeles de su escritorio.

—No se preocupe.

—Bien, entonces comencemos. ¿Estás trabajando ahora en algún sitio? —preguntó cruzando sus manos encima del escritorio y prestando toda su atención a Bella.

—Trabajo de camarera a tiempo parcial pero había pensado en dejarlo y buscar otro empleo con más horas.

— ¿Tienes experiencia en este sector? ¿Has trabajado alguna vez en alguna empresa de esta categoría?

—Realmente no pero me gustaría hacerlo y me ayudaría haber tenido un trabajo así una vez que acabe la carrera —Emily la sonrió y se recostó en su silla.

—Me gusta tu energía, y siempre hacemos una investigación a fondo cada vez que alguien solicita trabajar con nosotros. Estuve hablando con algunos profesores de tu universidad antes de llamarte y solo tenían buenas palabras hacia ti por lo que creo que no será ningún problema que no tengas experiencia, además empezarías de becaria y aprenderías todo lo que tendrías que aprender durante los primeros seis meses. ¿Tendrías algún inconveniente en incorporarte de inmediato a la empresa?

—Para nada, solo tendría que avisar en la cafetería que dejo el trabajo.

—Perfecto y ya que estudias por las mañanas según se, no habría problema en que comenzaras aquí por las tardes. ¿Te parecería bien empezar la semana que viene, el lunes?

—Por supuesto, podría empezar el lunes sin problemas.

—Entonces ya está todo. Solo tendrías que venir el jueves por la tarde para rellenar unos papeles y el lunes podrás ya comenzar a trabajar. Tendrás que venir arreglada tanto como puedas cada día y nada más.

Emily se levantó y Bella lo hizo con ella, se dieron la mano y la acompañó hasta la puerta despidiéndose de ella alegremente. Bella suspiró aliviada pensando en que aquello no había sido tan complicado como había pensado y sonrió internamente sintiéndose emocionada. Había conseguido el trabajo más fácilmente de lo que había creído y en una semana comenzaría. Sería toda una experiencia y la ayudaría una vez que acabara la carrera de derecho.

Caminó por los pasillos intentando encontrar la salida pero todos eran demasiado parecidos y no sabía por cual había llegado. Con cada paso que daba se encontraba más y más perdida. ¡Aquello parecía un laberinto! No sabía como iba a poder trabajar allí sin perderse a cada segundo.

Si pasara alguien podría preguntarle por la salida pero estaba todo desierto. Era como si no hubiera nadie por allí, la planta parecía estar deshabitada y tampoco sabía como volver al despacho de Emily. Era terrorífico. La situación se asemejaba demasiado a una película mala de terror. Escuchó unos pasos acercarse a ella por la espalda y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

"No es nadie, no es nadie. Seguramente solo alguien que trabaja aquí, podré preguntar y salir del edificio", se repetía mentalmente para tranquilizarse pero no surtía efecto.

Los pasos cada vez se acercaban más y más y su corazón latía desenfrenado. Lo primero que llegó a ella fue un leve olor a menta y cuero que erizó todos los bellos de su cuerpo, él apareció unos segundos después por uno de los pasillos a pocos metros de ella y caminando en su dirección.

Bella se quedó paralizada por lo que estaba viendo. Era técnicamente imposible pero aún así parecía real. Tan real como que en ese instante no podía respirar y sus mejillas se estaban coloreando y un calor sofocante subía por su cuello. Seguramente él estaría pensando que era una chica demasiado rara o una acosadora que se le quedaba mirando con la boca abierta.

Pero es que él se parecía demasiado al hombre de sus sueños. No, no se parecía, era idéntico a él pero aquello era impensable. No podía ser el mismo, nunca le había visto como para que su inconsciente le convirtiera en el personaje de su libro y la hiciera soñar con él por las noches. No había ninguna posibilidad de que aquello fuera de esa manera, ¿verdad? Quizás se habría vuelto a quedar dormida y estaba soñando con él.

Alargó una mano y se pellizco el brazo. Dolía. No estaba soñando. Él levantó la vista de unos papeles que estaba revisando y se quedó mirándola, mientras pasaba a su lado, con el entrecejo fruncido. Bella se obligó a moverse antes de que él desapareciera por completo de su vista. Solo sería una absurda casualidad, no podía ser él hombre que le hacía todas aquellas cosas en sueño que la hacían despertarse sintiendo cosquillas por todo su cuerpo. Sería otra persona. Le preguntaría donde estaba la salida y entonces se olvidaría de aquello o al menos lo intentaría con todas sus fuerzas y aunque fuera a trabajar en el mismo lugar que él quizás no volvería a verle, la empresa era demasiado grande y habría cientos de personas trabajando allí.

—Per… perdone —tartamudeó y se maldijo internamente por ello.

Él se detuvo dándola la espalda y se giró lentamente para mirarla con una mueca desdeñosa.

— ¿Qué quiere? —preguntó con la voz grave soltando un ligero gruñido al final.

—Yo… no sé dónde está la salida y pensé que quizás usted… —por mucho que quería no era capaz de formar una frase en condiciones ni de acabarla.

—Gire a la derecha, vaya todo recto, luego a la izquierda y encontrara el ascensor.

—Gra… gracias señor…

—Señor Cullen —él la miró de arriba abajo evaluándola y luego levantó su vista para mirarla a los ojos—. ¿Va a trabajar aquí?

—Si —Bella asintió tímidamente sintiendo como se sonrojaba cada vez más—. Empiezo el lunes.

—Entonces vaya espabilando un poco y hable más alto. No quiero gente estúpida en mi empresa —dicho eso se giró y dejó allí a Bella con la palabra en la boca.

Había sido incómodo y él no parecía nada amable. En sus sueños era demandante, exigente, pero no era tan antipático ni hablaba de una manera tan borde. Pero un momento, ¿había dicho que se llamaba Cullen? ¿Cullen como el hombre de sus sueños? ¡Aquello debía de ser una maldita broma! Y una muy pesada.

Bella suspiró temblorosa mirando el lugar por donde él se había marchado y se llevó una mano a la frente aturdida. ¿Qué demonios la estaba pasando? Nada de eso parecía lógico. Caminó por donde él le había indicado y pronto se encontró fuera del edificio y de camino a la universidad.

.

.

.

Esa tarde había sido como otra cualquiera, excepto porque en vez de ir a trabajar solo había ido a la cafetería para anunciar que se marchaba. Su jefe no había no se había alegrado para nada, parecía amargado por la noticia, pero no le quedó más que aceptar y despedirse de ella.

Ahora Bella se encontraba de nuevo en su apartamento, estudiando una de las materias de su carrera para un parcial que tendría pronto. Aún seguí aturdida por lo que había sucedido aquella mañana. El hombre que la atormentaba en sueños ahora también lo haría en la vida real, pero no era probable que fuera el mismo, aunque su aspecto fuera idéntico y su voz sonara igual. Seguramente si se lo contaba a alguien pensaría que estaba mal de la cabeza.

De alguna extraña manera cada vez que le recordaba sentía sus manos recorrer su cuerpo y esas partes tan intimas de ella comenzaban a arderle esperando que las manos no fueran solo un producto de su viva imaginación. Las quería allí, tocándola y haciéndola retorcerse de placer como en sus sueños. De nuevo volvió a sentir el rubor subir por sus mejillas y se sintió avergonzada por tener esos pensamientos. Nunca antes había pensado en algún hombre tocándola de una manera tan íntima.

Dejó a un lado el libro y se tumbó en el sofá tapándose la cara con una almohada. No podía seguir teniendo aquellos sueños con ese hombre mitad fantasía mitad real. Todavía no entendía bien que estaba pasando y seguramente nunca lo haría, sin embargo, no podía dejar que eso la gobernara y se apoderara de ella. Debía de mantener la mente clara, despierta.

_Bella miró a su alrededor. Hasta hacia un momento se encontraba en el sofá de su casa y sin embargo ahora estaba en una habitación totalmente diferente iluminada por la llama de algunas cuantas velas esparcidas por la gran habitación. Enfrente de ella, que estaba sentada en el frío suelo, había un ventanal enorme abierto de par en par que dejaba entrar la brisa de la primavera y por allí podía ver la luna reflejada en el mar. _

_¿Estaba en la playa? ¿Cómo narices había llegado hasta allí? ¿Y de quién era aquella habitación? Tendría que estar soñando nuevamente, pero era extremadamente raro que se diera cuenta dentro del sueño que estaba teniendo uno. Era como si no se hubiera dormido sino como si hubieran transportado su cuerpo hasta aquel lugar sin que se diera cuenta. _

_Se apoyó en el borde de la cama con dosel para levantarse y caminó hasta el ventanal y salió a la terraza. Debía de estar en una segunda o tercera planta y había unas vistas maravillosas. El mar chocaba contra la arena y los acantilados que se encontraban a lo lejos y las estrellas brillaban en el cielo creando un aura romántica. _

_De repente unos brazos la rodearon por la espalda haciéndola soltar un grito de terror y dar un brinco. Las manos de la persona que la abrazaba, bajaron por su estómago hasta detenerse en el botón de su pantalón vaquero donde comenzaron a jugar con el botón. _

_—Shh… solo soy yo —susurró él a su oído antes de mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja. _

_Bella gimió tranquilizándose y arqueando la espalda contra el pecho de Edward. El bajó su cabeza hasta su cuello dejando un reguero de besos desde su oído hasta la base del hombro. Edward por fin desabrochó su pantalón y metió la mano por dentro para acariciarla suavemente. Sentir la respiración de él chocando contra la parte más sensible de su cuello la excitaba. Cerró los ojos y apretó fuertemente la barandilla del balcón entre sus manos. De golpe él dejó de tocarla y la giró entre sus brazos, puso una mano en su mentón y la alzó la cabeza._

_—Abre los ojos —la ordenó con una voz ronca que no aceptaba negativas. _

_Bella abrió los ojos y se perdió en su intensa mirada que parecía estar a punto de devorarla lentamente. Era una mirada salvaje y hambrienta, rebosante de deseo y pasión. Edward abrió los labios y bajó lentamente su cabeza para posar su boca contra la de Bella. Sus alientos se entremezclaban y oleadas de placer anticipado comenzaron a recorrer a Bella, que cada vez ansiaba más probar esos labios que tanto la atraían. _

_— ¡Bella! ¡Bella! —escuchó una voz gritar en su oído, sobresaltándola, era una voz de mujer. _

_Miró a Edward a los ojos pero su figura comenzó a emborronarse y todo lo que la rodeaba estaba desapareciendo estrepitosamente lanzándola al vacío. _

— ¡Bella, despierta!

Bella se incorporó de golpe en el sofá asustada por los gritos que la llamaban y el cojín que cubría su cara cayó a su regazo. Alzó la mirada y se encontró flotando encima de su cabeza una cabellera rubia y rizada y unos ojos azules que la escrutaban preocupados y extrañados.

— ¿Se puede saber qué narices ha sido eso Bella? —Rose preguntó retirándose el pelo de la cara y sentándose a su lado.

— ¿El qué? —dijo todavía medio dormida pasándose la lengua por sus resecos labios y recordando el beso frustrado de sus sueños.

—Eso, estabas ida. No te despertabas y hacías cosas muy raras. ¿Con quién estabas teniendo ese sueño húmedo para que gimieras de esa manera? —Rosalie la preguntó con la ceja alzada y una sonrisa traviesa.

—Con… con nadie —titubeó Bella aclarándose la garganta—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —la preguntó extrañada mirando el reloj que estaba encima de la televisión, solamente eran las cinco de la tarde.

¿Sólo había dormido quince minutos? Ella habría jurado que al menos había pasado una hora.

—Quedamos para cenar, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Rose era su compañera de universidad e iban juntas a la mayor parte de las clases y también era su única amiga de verdad. Conocía a más personas, se hablaba con bastante gente pero a no podía considerar a nadie un amigo excepto a Rose.

—Em si… lo siento Rose, todavía estoy algo dormida —se disculpó llevándose una mano a la cabeza intentando salir del aturdimiento que le había provocado el sueño.

No podía seguir soñando esas cosas. Acabaría enloqueciendo antes de tiempo y no quería que la internaran en algún psiquiátrico sin haber cumplido alguno de los sueños que quería cumplir, como convertirse en escritora o triunfar siendo una excelente abogada. Parecía estar obsesionada y le temblaba todo el cuerpo de expectación solo con pensar en volver a dormir o en volver a la oficina donde pronto trabajaría para verle de nuevo.

—Vamos Bella, vístete, iremos fuera a cenar porque veo que no estas en condiciones para hacer nada y yo te quemaría la cocina solo con hervir un poco de agua.

Asintió y se levantó corriendo para ponerse algo adecuado. No tardó más de cinco minutos en ponerse una camiseta de tirantes, unos pantalones cortos y unos zapatos bajos. Observó los cuadernos que reposaban en su escritorio y su corazón se saltó un latido. Tenía una nueva idea para escribir sobre el hombre de sus sueños y el hombre real que había visto en la mañana, pero apartó la idea tan bien como pudo de su mente y salió con Rose.

—Venga Bella, ¿no vas a contarme con tenías esos sueños subiditos de tono? ¿Has conocido a alguien? —Rose insistió dándola codazos en el brazo.

—No he conocido a nadie Rose —Bella giró la cabeza para intentar que Rose no se fijara en su sonrojo y no pudiera ver que mentía.

—Vamos Bella, no mientas. Tú has tenido que conocer a alguien, no se pueden tener sueños así sin haberlo hecho. Y dime, ¿cómo era? ¿Qué te hacía en el sueño?

— ¡Rose! No pienso contarte nada —Bella resopló exasperada rezando para que su amiga dejara el tema de lado.

El reflejo de una cabellera cobriza la llamó la atención y enseguida fijó su vista en el punto donde se encontraba. Edward estaba allí, en mitad de la calle, andando con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y la cabeza bien alta, llamando la atención de todo el mundo. Su porte de macho dominante emitía un poder inigualable y Bella solo pudo pensar en sus manos metiéndose por dentro de su pantalón para tocarla y darla placer. Estaba frustrada. En sus sueños había estado a punto de besarla pero solo se quedó con la sensación de sus labios rozando los suyos. Deseaba que la besara de verdad.

— ¿Bella, qué pasa? Hoy estás jodidamente rara. ¿Por qué te paras? —Rose la preguntó poniéndose delante de ella y obstruyéndola la visión de Edward.

Bella la quitó de en medio de golpe y agarró su mano comenzando a arrastrarla por la calle.

—Vamos.

— ¿A dónde? —inquirió Rose haciendo fuerza para que Bella se detuviera.

—A seguirlo —fue su única respuesta mientras comenzaba a seguir los pasos de Edward a una distancia considerada para que no se diera cuenta de su presencia. **  
**

* * *

**Espero que el capitulo os haya gustado y que me dejeis saber que opinais sobre el. Si tenéis dudas contadmelas y yo intentare resolverlas lo mejor que pueda. He visto que otras autoras lo hacen y como no os conteste pondre vuestros nombres al final del capi, espero que no os moleste y a la próxima si que contestaré a todas los reviews que me dejéis. **

**Marie Emma Cullen, Osbelys, Aryam Shields Masen, Ashleyswan**

**Gracias a las cuatro por dejarme un review, alegrarme el día y sacarme una maravillosa sonrisa ^^ **

**Miles de gracias y hasta pronto!**


End file.
